


TittleTattle

by bornof_sorrow (wintersfire)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersfire/pseuds/bornof_sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jord is a Captain in the sack. It's news to Aimeric...</p>
            </blockquote>





	TittleTattle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Captive Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8174) by freece. 



Title: TittleTattle  
Pairing : Jord/Aimeric, pre-slash  
Rating:R  
Fandom: Captive Princes.  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to [](http://freece.livejournal.com/profile)[ **freece**](http://freece.livejournal.com/)    
Comment fic thing. Unbeta'd, written in 15 minutes. Tell me if there are howlers or it makes no sense. For [](http://feverfewmole.livejournal.com/profile)[ **feverfewmole**](http://feverfewmole.livejournal.com/) who made me think of it in the first place.  
Summary: Jord is a Captain in the sack. It's news to Aimeric...

 

Aimeric slumped by the fire and pulled his cloak closer, covered his eyes and turned as if to sleep. It was late spring but the night air was cool and biting.

He could hear the shuffling movements and laughter as the other men settled themselves and he let his mind drift. He was thinking about the other men, perhaps one in particular, when he heard _his_ name mentioned. He tried not to reveal his attention by an alert posture and forced himself back into the embrace of the heavy cloak and the hard ground. He loosened the cloak a little so he could hear the low-voiced conversation more clearly.

"...no, no, that wasn't him, that was Jord."

"No, it was Varel. He was the one..."

"No, I'm telling you, it was Jord. Don't you remember when Auguste told the story?"

"Was that him? I heard about it, but I couldn't make head nor tail of it. Didn't seem likely that a lord would do such a thing."

"Not Auguste, it was the other lord, but Prince Auguste did whatever he wanted anyway. He got away with things other men wouldn't dare to do. And we all know how he was with Jord. It was a rare trust between those two."

"But I heard Auguste was normal and this lord...well... you know...liked women."

"Keep your voice down."

"I'm only saying..."

"Well, that's as may be, but not after Jord. This lord went to Auguste to ask for guidance and Auguste went to Jord. You know how Auguste could twist Jord around his little finger?"

"So I heard."

"Well it were true. He asked Jord to "assist" his friend, if you know what I mean, eh? Story goes, the man never looked at a woman again."

"Balls. No-one's that good."

"Well, Auguste didn't call him a "Captain in the sack" for nothing. And I also heard that..."

Aimeric could feel his cock stiffen in his breeches and it wasn't from the chill air. It wasn't enough that the man strolled about the place with a quiet intent that never failed to make goosebumps rise against Aimeric's skin, or that his masculinity was so potent that other men faded to dull grey beside him, even the splendid peacocks of this court, but now....now he was some kind of sex god too?

For one dismal moment Aimeric felt cold insecurity wash over him. His scrawny self would never attract the attention of such a man. He was too new, too young, too pampered. Truth was, he'd never been pampered or coddled in his life but Aimeric knew the other men didn't think beyond his name and family.Then he remembered how he'd had to fight for every bit of attention amongst his slew of brothers and cousins, how he'd had to fight to get here, to be given a chance to prove himself. And he also remembered that he wasn't without some skills of his own. He reached his hand into his breeches and grabbed his cock, squeezing it the way he liked. It was full dark now and turned away from the fire and under his cloak, no-one would notice. It wouldn't be the first time.

A few minutes later he shuddered against the ground and held on to the moment of release, seeing, in his mind's eye,  Jord take command, work efficiently, strip and wash - all the images gathered out of the corner of his eye, when he tried not to look, tried not to stare. He panted quietly and eventually he turned back towards the fire, ready for sleep, sated and as warm as he could expect.

He opened his eyes and looked right into Jord's, staring at him across the hissing and popping fire. The older man was sitting with his back against a pack, one leg extended towards the fire, one bent so his sole touched his knee. His body looked relaxed and easy but his face was dark and...angry? 

Aimeric swallowed hard against the restriction in his throat and Jord got up and stalked away, looking disgruntled and edgy. But not before Aimeric's eyes widened at the unmistakeable bulge at his groin.

Well, well. Unexpected. Now Aimeric needed a plan.

The end.  



End file.
